


Sacrosanct

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Foot Fetish, Incest, MILD foot fetish okay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was walking along the edge of her flames. Laura would allow him glimpses of what would be. They were just raindrops that would never satisfy his thirst. But it would have to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrosanct

Ruben’s hands were folded in his lap as Laura cleaned herself, fragrant water splashing as she cupped handfuls and poured it over her body. He was seated on the floor, back against the wall opposite of the bath with his knees bent in front of him. Laura hummed as she bathed. She seemed to be stalling. _Teasing him_.

When she looked up, their eyes met. Ruben’s hands clenched, and he saw her smile widen just a fraction.

It was then that she rose to stand. Water dripped down her form, pale and perfect, beauty personified. Their eyes never parted, gazes locked, eyes the same color and shape. Ruben was reminded of the artwork, Birth of Venus, and even if he didn't believe in such fantasies, he worshiped Laura like the Goddess she was.

“Ruben?” she called out. He blinked, taking notice of her sultry tone. The way her hand drifted across her collarbone to draw his attention there. “Will you towel me dry?”

He was standing within seconds. He picked out her towel from the rack, a luxurious and soft feeling  thing. Red. Laura stepped out of the bath, still soaked, and Ruben drew close to her. She was a woman of twenty-two, and he was still too young for her at the age of fifteen. Old enough for basking in her naked form, but not old enough for adult pleasures.

As he used the towel to dry her arms, her shoulders, Laura’s fingers trailed through his blond tresses. He stared up at her. Their shared desire was obvious.

“You’re such a good boy, Ruben,” she commented softly. The backs of her fingers touched his cheek, a kiss of skin that left him wanting. She tilted her head. “Continue.”

Ruben stepped closer. He held the towel up and lightly pet her between her breasts, down towards her belly. Then his arms circled her, rubbing the red cloth along her back. She leaned down as he leaned up. A kiss met his lips; too light, too chaste. Ruben pulled away and heard her giggle.

“Do you want a reward?” she asked. “For your patience.”

He moved back as Laura seated herself on the edge of the tub. Ruben knelt down in front of her. Like a servant, he used the towel to gently dry off her thighs, then her knees. Then her slender ankles, and her delicate feet. Laura nudged his knee with one foot, leaving a faint wet outline of her toes on the fabric. She hummed at his silence.

“Do you?” she repeated.

Looking up at her, Ruben’s eyes spoke his answer well enough for her to understand. Her foot trailed higher, elegantly raised until she lifted his chin with her toes. Ruben took the hint. The towel was dropped in favor of cradling her foot.

Carefully, cautiously, Ruben laid a kiss upon her ankle. When Laura didn’t say anything to dissuade him, he kissed a trail down to her toes. And then his tongue darted out across her skin, and he gently bit down on two of the little digits. First on the ends, and then further.

Laura’s breath hitched, a pretty moan escaping her as she watched. She didn’t stop Ruben as he suckled on the two small appendages, teeth digging into her skin as his tongue rolled between them in his mouth. His lips formed a tight seal, and his eyes closed as he savored the taste of her clean flesh. A small taste of heaven was better than never sampling its wonderful flavor at all, and he was _so_ starved for it.

He bit a little harder, and Laura’s moan transformed into a blissful whimper. Blood assaulted his tongue, tainting her perfection, but even that was something to enjoy. When his eyes opened again, Laura’s face was flush and her body tense. He withdrew, pink stained saliva forming a bridge between her toes and his tongue.

Imprinted on her tendons and toes were the marks of his bite, red crescents shiny with wetness. Laura didn’t let her foot drop, and moving forward again Ruben ran his tongue over the bites to clean them. His sister trembled, but she didn’t admonish his actions. Was she even capable of being angry with him?

“Ruby. You bit me!” she exclaimed, her voice containing a breathless hush to it. She smiled at him as he sucked on her toes again, and finally he was finished. The towel was picked up and rubbed against her foot. “Was it deep?”

“No,” he answered, rubbing his thumb on the sole of her foot. “Barely broke the skin. Blood rose up due to suction.”

Laura giggled, and Ruben closed his eyes out of embarrassment. He knew his cheeks were red.

“You’re so bad,” she went on. “Biting your sister. Such an animal.”

He smirked, rising to his full height and offering his hand to her. She took it without hesitation and rose up in front of him, taking the red towel when offered. After wrapping it around her torso, she slipped her arms around his slim shoulders and kissed his forehead. Ruben’s hands were placed on her hips, and they didn’t wander.

“But you liked it,” came his quiet and delayed reply.

“Yes,” she agreed. “On your birthday, you can bite me wherever you please.”

His fingers slid against her sides, but he remained stationary. Laura hummed and guided her brother with her out the door. They still had an hour or so before their parents returned.


End file.
